


Just follow me!

by lawismyname



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Childhood Friends, Eren's a very energetic kid, M/M, Mike's an absolute sweetheart, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5919667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawismyname/pseuds/lawismyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi Jura here!<br/>So this was actually inspired by a quite old tumblr prompt about these two love birds, and I really hope you'll like this fic.<br/>Constructive criticism is very welcomed. I would like to know what you think about this fic.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just follow me!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Jura here!  
> So this was actually inspired by a quite old tumblr prompt about these two love birds, and I really hope you'll like this fic.  
> Constructive criticism is very welcomed. I would like to know what you think about this fic.

Mike sometimes wonder where Eren gets his never ending curiosity and sense of adventure, the spontaneity of his thoughts that led them to so many troubles and has become a source of Mike's worries especially with regard for Eren's wellbeing. No matter how tempting and deceivingly promising his plans are, there's always the possibility of danger as they venture through another unforgettably shrewd experience. 

But as soon as Eren intertwines their hands together and flashes him that wonderfully beautiful smile, all of the hesitations and concernments vanish into thin air and he follows anything, anywhere Eren leads him like this particular day. Eren's pulling him by the hand, skipping through the unfamiliar and shady ravine of the thickly foliaged forest at the back of the Jäger's house.The brunette is being so energetic and confidently eager to discover without so such taking into mind the consiquences that it may lead to. 

Mike's worry has redoubled ever since they left the porch where they have previously been playing. They are walking for a while now and could be lost ( an incident that happened once when they had a field trip at the local zoo). But Eren's confident and enthusiastic smile is very misleading and Mike is slightly distracted by the blooming warmth of happiness spreading on his chest as he glances at their interlocked fingers. He forces himself to snap out of it and skids on his feet in an attempt to stop Eren from going farther to the forest. It momentarily puts them to a halt, and Mike takes the opportunity to ask" Eren do you even know where we're going?"

He is once again dragged farther into the trail with Eren nodding happily in response. "Don't worry Mike, me and Daddy went here once and I memorized the path. I just wanted to share this with you, and to spend sometime together alone. You'll love this place, I promise!".  The blooming warmth rising on his cheeks are inevitable as once he had processed the words spoken by Eren.

_He wants to be with me. Just the two of us alone._

His head feels like bursting from all the blood circulating to his face with his heart pumping so vigorously on his chest. And so he put his mind to rest as he continues to follow Eren's guide.

The grip on his hand tightens and they sprint shortly until they reach a clearing. Eren's merry laugh flows through his ears with the hint of amusement which is caused by the silent boy's eyes widening in utter surprise and wonder.

He takes in the scenery being presented in front of his eyes. The expanse of soft grass, the thinning foliage of trees at the far side that shaded and cooled the warm air wafting on his face and fanning their hair with a gentle touch. But what captivates his attention the most is the crystalline river that ripples in silent whispers of running water. The golden rays of the sun reflecting off on the pure and clear surface that makes his eyes squint as they sparkled like jewels.

The fingers on his hand loosens then disappears and now he watches Eren running towards the bank of the river. Mike goes after him, running like a wild stallion, breathless and overwhelmed by emotions set afire by the ephemeral disentanglement to the modern contrivances, the essence of nature and life so widespread and glorious in this fields. Squeals and peals of mellifluous laughter resonates through the area, freedom and happiness swelling in both of their hearts as they frolick and roll through the expanse of lush green ground, splashing through the waters of the at shallow side of the river.

 

The shoes are unceremoniously discarded a foot away from the river as Eren and Mike are sitting on the bank, feet dipping on the cool running water. They are quietly enjoying the peacefulness of the surroundings and relishing the relaxing smooth motion of the water with eyes closed.

Mike jolts in surprise when he feels a heavy weight on his shoulder, but the familiar fragrance and warmth calms his heartbeat and he lets himself nuzzle into the rich chocolate locks and breathe in more of Eren's scent.

He smells like the earth, of sunlight and grasses and sweat with an underlying sweetness that is wholly Eren. Mike realizes that he likes the other's scent very much, and he wouldn't mind encountering it everyday of his life.

For a few moments they sit in a trance of peace and serenity. And as Mike opens his eyes, something immediately catches their attention, look at something green amidst the dark rocks. He shifts, reaching over to take the rock. He examines it, realizing that it isn't green but more of a greenish blue hue with blotches of moss clinging on its smooth surface.

"Oh a gem! I think its turquoise! Wow it's so pretty!" Eren exclaims, leaning over him as he appreciates the pebble with an excited smile on his lips, brilliant eyes sparkling with mirth.

"You're pretty". Mike slips, and both of them are blushing red from the sudden confession. Mike could feel the trepidation dripping inside his gut, fearing that Eren would hate him because he likes boys or to be precise Mike likes Eren, but the blush on Eren's means whisks away the negative feeling. He reaches for Eren's hand and places the gem on the smooth palm. It contrasts beautifully against the caramel of Eren's skin. The brunette gasps both from the sudden contact of their hands and the coolness of the rock.

"You're giving it to me?" He asks out of surprise, a look of uncertainty crossing his features. Mike nods, curling the tan fingers over the turquoise gem and encouragingly takes the other hand over the other.

"You seem to like it very much, and I would want you to have it since it looks so fitting in your hand." The redness of Eren's cheeks intensifies to a shade comparable to a ripe tomato.

"Its a proposal then", Eren suddenly says peering over long lashes and fits his fingers through the gaps in between Mike's as he continues " You'll be my husband and this pebble is the proof of that".

Understanding the meaning behind Eren's words, a compelling pull stirs inside his gut and Mike unlatches his hands to reach over reddened cheeks, finding the hotness and color so enchanting. He leans in until their lips are pressing against each other and breaths intermingling together as one.

They taste like strawberries and sugar and Mike stays a little bit longer, wanting more of that fruity saccharine flavor of Eren's lips.

They pull away, flushing and smiling as their fingers entwine once again. Mike stares at the two turquoise jewels that are more precious than any jewel in the world and presses a kiss on the cute button nose as a whisper breaks out of his mouth, "Yes, you'll be mine and I'll be yours".

 

 


End file.
